


Приручить демона

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, Demons, Developing Relationship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Было в Не-Мире такое место, куда попадали все погибшие, независимо от того, кем они были при жизни. И как бы ни хотел Куан Чи, ни одна душа не могла попасть к нему, минуя этот своеобразный “распределитель”.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Было в Не-Мире такое место, куда попадали все погибшие, независимо от того, кем они были при жизни. И как бы ни хотел Куан Чи, ни одна душа не могла попасть к нему, минуя этот своеобразный “распределитель”. 

Нуб Сайбот любил в свободные дни заходить в это место. Мелкие демоны-прислужники его побаивались, а угадывать, кого на этот раз выберет колдун, было интересно. Пока продолжалась Смертельная битва, гулкие залы распределителя всегда были полны мертвыми бойцами. Серые, почти обезличенные фигуры, забывшие себя, свою прошлую жизнь и сторону, на которой сражались. Жалкие осколки прежних личностей. Когда-то и он попал сюда точно так же. Наверное, люди могли бы назвать это ностальгией. 

Когда демон узнал о гибели всех защитников Земного царства, то испытал нечто, что живые люди назвали бы сожалением. Всё же, среди них был брат… Пусть прежних привязанностей и не осталось. Как бы то ни было, он уже в другом лагере. 

Сегодня идти туда не хотелось. Хотя его не узнают – мертвые уже никого не узнают и не помнят, но всё же как-то неуютно. Решив, что демону весьма глупо изменять устоявшимся привычкам из-за дурацких предчувствий, Нуб Сайбот отправился к распределителю. 

Там всё было по-прежнему. Где-то поблизости рычал Цербер, прислужники суетились, распихивая души по отдельным камерам, Скорпиона – хвала тёмным богам – поблизости не наблюдалось. Не то чтобы японский псих мог его теперь узнать, но встречаться с горящей черепушкой было не слишком приятно. 

Демон скользнул безразличным взглядом по плечистому негру с металлическими руками и пробитым горлом. Похоже, проклятая королева неплохо их потрепала, прежде чем убить…

– Би-Хан!

Демон вздрогнул. Этот негромкий, чуть хрипловатый голос мог принадлежать только одному живому существу. Хотя, если здесь – уже не живому. Проклятье!

Оглянувшись, он нашёл взглядом обладателя голоса. По-девичьи тонкая фигурка, длинные серебристые волосы в вечном беспорядке, не исчезнувшая даже теперь аура дыма. Смоук. Демон подошёл поближе, привычным движением отщёлкнул чужую маску, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке. Смоук потёрся о ладонь, как кошка, едва-едва улыбаясь.

Демон вздохнул. Можно лгать себе или брату, но не этим глазам, в которых светится почти безумная надежда. 

– Я уже не тот, кого ты помнишь. 

– Простите… – радостный взгляд серых глаз потух, Смоук отвернулся, сразу как-то поникнув. 

Неожиданно даже для себя, Нуб Сайбот шагнул вперед, осторожно прижав бывшего соклановца к груди.

– Я не тот. Но я тебя помню. 

Отпустив напрягшегося юношу, демон взял его за руку, решив сам выбрать ему комнату. Стоило скрыть эту небольшую вольность от колдуна и выяснить, как вообще безынициативный зомби мог его узнать.

Сутки копания в почти потерянной памяти принесли результат. Смоук был влюблён в него. Той чистой беззаветной любовью, на какую способны только дети. Не требуя ни ответного чувства, ни вообще ничего. Законы клана были строги, но Смоук никогда не обращал внимания на чьи-то правила. Даже сумел стать другом младшему из братьев, хотя развести криомантов на что-то большее, чем не-игнорирование, было почти невозможно. 

Когда демон вошёл в самую дальнюю комнату, Смоук очень ровно сидел возле стены, даже головы в его сторону не повернул. Хотя точно заметил. Нуб Сайбот тихо сел рядом, наблюдая за демонёнком.

– Остальных забрали.

– Причём здесь это? – удивился демон. 

– А я ещё здесь. Почему? 

– Потому что ты сам демон. Юный и неопытный, но всё же. Они не знают, что с тобой делать.

– А ты почему здесь?

– Ты первый, кто смог вспомнить что-то из потерянной жизни. Можно считать, что это исследовательский интерес.

– Ясно, – в глазах демонёнка мелькнуло разочарование. Ждал другого ответа?

– Посмотри на меня, Смоук?

– Не могу. Больно.

Нахмурившись, Нуб Сайбот провёл кончиками пальцев по спине и шее юного пленника. Вот оно. Смещённый шейный позвонок.

“Значит, вот так ты умер…”

От этой мысли было грустно. Сколько ему было? Двадцать три?.. двадцать пять?.. Вряд ли больше. Слишком молод для смерти. Демон одним нажатием вправил застывшую не на месте косточку. Смоук несмело улыбнулся, обернувшись к нему. От чужой улыбки стало тепло где-то в груди, и демон улыбнулся в ответ, хотя маска это скрыла.

– Теперь лучше?

– Да, – Смоук энергично кивнул. – Спасибо. 

Неожиданно демонёнок положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза, тихо вздохнув. Нуб Сайбот удивлённо покосился на пленника, потом протянул руку и осторожно погладил его по волосам. Смоук радостно улыбнулся, кажется, даже не собираясь восстанавливать статус-кво и возвращаться к своему месту у стены. 

Внезапной вспышкой пришло смутное воспоминание. Миссия, ночной лес, одно одеяло на троих. Демонёнок жмётся к нему во сне, точно так же устроив голову на плече, и на мордашке написано абсолютное счастье. Они же не могли?.. Во всяком случае, брат точно не из таких. Нет. Кажется, тогда Смоук был счастлив одной только возможностью быть рядом. 

Да что же такое происходит?! Помотав головой, демон по возможности мягко отстранил от себя пригревшегося Смоука и, сославшись на неотложные дела, попросту сбежал. Демонёнок будил в нём какие-то очень уж непривычные, если не сказать неприличные – для демона – чувства. Нельзя было давать этому ход.

Но на следующий день демон, словно заколдованный, снова пришёл в самую дальнюю комнату. Пепельный ребёнок притягивал его, как магнитом. Рядом с ним было… спокойно. И Нуб Сайбот не мог не признать, что демонёнок ему действительно нравится. Хотелось больше узнать его. Или себя.

Демоны не спят и не видят снов. Но они могут видеть воспоминания прошлой жизни. 

Воспоминание, вернувшееся сегодня ночью, было откровенно дурацким, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Он переодевался, а Смоук просто сидел… не рядом даже, просто в этой же комнате, на полу возле стены. Вроде, в тот раз криоманту просто надоело видеть тоскливый взгляд бездомной собаки, каким младший воин провожал его всякий раз, когда он уходил на очередную миссию. Но ведь не было тогда ничего, даже невинного поцелуя в нос… Демон сомневался, что у них вообще хоть что-нибудь когда-нибудь было. Тогда почему парнишка выглядел в тот момент таким умиротворенным?

Пленник встретил его настороженным взглядом, не торопясь, как вчера, придвигаться ближе. Обидел его кто-то, что ли? Так вроде не был здесь больше никто. Нуб Сайбот аккуратно сел напротив на полу, чтобы сравняться с ним в росте.

– Рассказывай.

Смоук отвёл взгляд. 

– Что со мной будет дальше? Я же не останусь здесь навсегда, верно?

Протянув руку, демон убрал серебристую прядь, закрывающую глаза демонёнка. Нельзя позволить себе привязываться. Но и удержаться невозможно. 

– Не останешься. Но я не знаю, что хочет делать Куан Чи. Ваш сумасшедший божок от вас отказался.

– Мне казалось, это Шиннок – сумасшедший… 

– Шиннок? Он хотя бы не разменивает души всех, кто ему верил, на призрачный шанс получить помощь от врагов! – демон прикусил язык. Он не хотел, чтобы Смоук знал о предательстве бога грома. Паршиво терять веру. – Я не смогу забрать тебя, прости. Я служу Куан Чи, а он не разрешает своим слугам вольностей.

– Тогда зачем ты здесь? – демонёнок смотрит так серьёзно, словно от ответа зависит его жизнь.

Нуб Сайбот понимал, что лгать нельзя, но правда была такой сложной, что он и себе боялся признаться в ней. 

– Я хочу вспомнить то, что забыл, – медленно ответил демон, подбирая слова. – Понять, каким был я, и что для меня значил ты. 

– Ничего не значил, – Смоук безнадёжно покачал головой. – Ты никого к себе не подпускал.

– Это не так, – решившись, он ласково обнял демонёнка за плечи, притягивая к себе. – Дураком я был, это да. Но ты всегда был моим островком спокойствия.

Почему он догадался признаться в этом только сейчас, когда они оба мертвы и уже ничего не исправить?

Вскоре Смоук расслабился в его объятиях и тихо задремал, устроив голову на плече. Демон гладил мягкие пепельные волосы, невесело размышляя о том, что будет, когда всё это вскроется. 

***  
От Куан Чи уже несколько дней не было ни слуху, ни духу, и Нуб Сайбот вовсю пользовался предоставленной вольницей, проводя дни и ночи в камере демонёнка. Тот улыбался и, кажется, действительно рад был его видеть, но был молчаливым и замкнутым. Совсем не таким, какого сохранила человеческая память демона. Воспоминания возвращались. По большей части мелкие и ничего не значащие, но от них по давно мёртвому телу разливалось приятное тепло.

Уже позже он начал замечать, как постепенно меняется демонёнок: отрастают остренькие коготки, в глазах иногда появляются красноватые демонические отблески.

– Это место плохо на тебя влияет, – смеялся демон, но смех выходил тревожный. Смоук терял ту часть себя, которая позволяла ему даже здесь оставаться человеком.

Однажды решившись, демон рывком поднял пленника на ноги и подтолкнул к двери. Этот его проступок прислужники точно не будут скрывать от хозяина, но и дальше держать вольный ветерок в четырех стенах было нельзя. 

– Пойдём. Я покажу тебе окрестности. Если на Скорпиона не нарвёмся – это будет простая прогулка. 

На самом деле, окрестности распределителя не были даже сколько-нибудь интересным местом. Высокое каменное сооружение, похожее на пирамиду, находилось посреди каменной же пустоши, изредка разбавляемой озерцами лавы. Ну разве что неожиданно хватающие из-под земли руки грешников могли составить культурную программу. 

Но расчёт оказался верным. Демонёнок повеселел, бодро отмахиваясь от лезущих из-под земли конечностей, согласился поведать последние земные новости. Ну как последние… В отличие от него, Нуб Сайбот уже знал, что Император Внешнего мира повержен. Значит, хозяин должен скоро вернуться. Нужно будет отвести его внимание от распределителя. Пусть Смоук подольше насладится, хоть мнимой, но свободой. 

Он ещё немного понаблюдал за резвящимся демонёнком. Который, впрочем, заметно старался далеко не отходить. Определённо, будет кощунством лишать это дитя индивидуальности. К нему, вроде бы, даже начали возвращаться живые краски. 

Даже когда они вернулись обратно в пустую камеру, Смоук продолжал выглядеть спокойным и расслабленным. Отщёлкнув крепления своей маски, демон погладил его по щеке, двумя пальцами приподнял подбородок и медленно поцеловал, стараясь различить за горьковатым привкусом дыма вкус чужих губ. Глаза демонёнка на миг расширились в немом изумлении, а потом прикрылись, и демон ощутил слабый и неуверенный, но ответ. Нуб Сайбот осторожно привлёк тонкое тело к себе, кончиками пальцев оглаживая слишком нежную для убийцы из Лин Куэй кожу.

– Завтра ночью я заберу тебя отсюда. Подождёшь совсем немного?

Демонёнок молча кивнул, тихонечко потеревшись щекой о его плечо. Такой тёплый, такой домашний… Увы, нельзя сделать мёртвое снова живым. Но можно научить Смоука принять себя таким. Где-нибудь подальше отсюда, где никто не будет диктовать им свою волю. Но только нужно сделать так, чтобы никто не стал их искать. 

***  
На следующую ночь, уже ближе к рассвету, демон входил в знакомую камеру уже совсем другим шагом. От формы резко пахло кровью, он берёг правую руку, но мелкие демоны в страхе расступались перед ним, не смея поднять взгляд.

При первом же взгляде на забившегося в угол демонёнка, Нуб Сайбот почувствовал, как в нём поднимается глухая ярость. Какая-то шваль посмела тронуть его демонёнка!

– Что случилось? 

Смоук на мгновение поднял больной взгляд и снова отвернулся. Шагнув к нему, демон протянул руки, приглашая в объятия. Ласково погладил по голове. 

– Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.

Остренький кулачок с почти яростью ударил его в грудь.

– Ненавижу! Я звал тебя, а ты… ты так и не пришёл… 

Нуб Сайбот притянул демонёнка к своей груди, укутывая тёплой темнотой, как одеялом. Смоук уткнулся куда-то ему в ключицу и тихо заскулил. Демон снова ощутил вспышку ярости.

– Кто? – спросил коротко. 

Демонёнок помотал головой. Значит, их было несколько. Наклонившись, демон поцеловал его в висок.

– Всё хорошо, малыш. Расслабься. Я сотру это из твоей памяти. 

Волны темноты укрыли демонёнка с головой, проникая вглубь, уничтожая воспоминания о боли. Копить такое нельзя, иначе рано или поздно это сломает его. А этого позволить Нуб Сайбот не мог. Лучше забыть. А внешние раны тело залечит само.

– Спи, мой хороший, – демон погладил уснувшего Смоука по волосам и поднял на руки. Им пора было уходить.

Выходя из стен распределителя, Нуб Сайбот вызвал своего двойника и с его помощью выбил несколько давно примеченных камней в несущих колоннах, обрушив крышу.


	2. Chapter 2

В отдалённом уголке Не-Мира царила тишина и было не так жарко. Когда-то очень давно здесь произошёл катаклизм, разрушивший все строения, изменивший климат и вынудивший живших здесь демонов переселиться в более подходящую для них местность. Со временем в развалинах обосновалась стая мутировавших крыс и даже сумели прорасти кое-какие растения. 

Одно из наиболее уцелевших зданий – небольшое двухэтажное строение, очень похожее на склеп – дало приют двоим беглецам. Не то чтобы их кто-то активно искал, Куан Чи больше не существовало – но Нуб Сайбот не хотел, чтобы его демонёнок общался с другими.

Смоук неизбежно менялся с каждым днём. Глаза окончательно окрасились алым демоническим блеском, тонкие пальцы украсились крепенькими светлыми коготками. Демон не мог не улыбаться, наблюдая, как это свободное дитя воздуха носится по убежищу, разгребая мусор и распугивая мутантов. 

Не то чтобы мёртвым так была необходима пища, но уютный костерок посреди комнаты, едва разгоняющий поселившийся в развалинах полумрак, да устроившийся на коленях тёплый демонёнок, явно довольный удавшейся охотой – располагали к неспешному почти романтическому ужину. Нуб Сайбот аккуратно нарезал мясо из тушек, коптил над огнём и кормил эненру с рук. В счастливо блестящих серых глазах отражались сполохи пламени. 

– Останемся пока здесь. Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

Смоук сонно кивнул, устраивая голову на его плече. Помедлив, Нуб Сайбот протянул руку и погладил его по светлым волосам, а потом просто обнял, словно защищая от внешнего мира.

Демон не хотел лишать его воспоминаний. Но малыш помнил столько боли, что тьма сама тянулась утешить, приласкать, уничтожить даже малейшую тень неприятностей. Однако Нуб Сайбот слишком хорошо осознавал, к каким последствиям это может привести, и одёргивал стихию. Пока. 

Эненра задремал, трогательно сопя куда-то в подбородок демону. Строго говоря, сон мёртвым был недоступен, разве что такая вот настороженная полудрёма, но, кажется, Смоук и здесь ухитрился быть уникальным. Его сон был таким безмятежным… Нуб Сайбот поймал себя на том, что губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Осторожно держа это трогательное чудо на руках, демон перебрался в затемнённый уголок подальше от входа, куда они несколькими часами ранее притащили пару старых матрасов. Медленно лёг, стараясь не потревожить спящего.

Видел бы кто-то, как бывший лучший убийца Лин Куэй, а ныне безжалостный демон тихонько укачивает юное чудо, бережно отводит упавшие на лоб светлые пряди. Нуб Сайбот уже не удивлялся и не сопротивлялся возникшему глубоко внутри чувству привязанности, приняв его и позволив себе заново переживать, казалось бы, потерянные человеческие эмоции. Словно его демонёнок был ниточкой к повторному обретению души.

Рассеянно почёсывая эненру за ухом, демон вспоминал, как взъерошенный парнишка впервые появился на пороге Храма Лин Куэй. Вербовщики тогда тащили практически всех подряд, не глядя на возраст и физические данные, и большая часть новичков погибала чуть ли не в первую неделю, но тощий седой мальчишка оказался невероятно живучим. То, что жило внутри него, иногда пугало даже наставников, что уж говорить об учениках. Скорее всего, он был обречён на одиночество, если бы судьба не связала его с такими же отщепенцами-криомантами. 

Демонёнок моргнул, пробуждаясь от сна, улыбнулся и одарил его по-детски наивным поцелуем в щеку. Но Смоук и был ребёнком. Лин Куэй вырвал его из детства, не дав повзрослеть, как следует, и сейчас, когда верх в нём взяло демоническое, он отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто даст защиту и заботу. И Нуб Сайбот никому не собирался отдавать эту почётную обязанность. 

– Выспался?

– Да, – Смоук радостно кивнул. – Мне нравится здесь. Спокойно. Останемся?

– Если хочешь.

Почему бы и нет. Здесь есть всё, что нужно для жизни. Крыша над головой – крепкая, хоть и немного дырявая, еда и отрада для глаз в виде растительности. Для людей, возможно, это не было бы шикарным жилищем, но демонам не так уж много нужно. Если слегка поработать, чтобы сюда не совались другие, это место превратится в крошечный райский уголок для двоих.

– А сейчас я тебе покажу одно чудо.

Демон поднялся, не спуская эненру с рук. Вышел наружу, прошёл квартал и свернул за угол полностью разрушенного амфитеатра. И порадовался, что чутьё его не обмануло. Прямо от стены постройки выжженная земля Не-Мира обрывалась совсем крошечной лагуной. Чистая вода била откуда-то снизу, подогреваемая естественной температурой адской местности. 

Смоук аккуратно вывернулся из объятий, присел на корточки и попробовал воду ладонью.

– Откуда она тут?

– Куан Чи не единственный некромант в Не-Мире. А они, по большей части, люди. Не знаю, может, они и могут жить без воды, как демоны, но не хотят. А магия может почти всё. Не бойся, оазис безопасен. Его создатель сбежал отсюда, как все остальные. Иди. Тебе будет полезно.

– А ты?

– Я лучше на берегу посижу, – Нуб Сайбот устроился на тёплом камне, отстегнул маску и положил рядом. – Не стесняйся.

Смоук неуверенно стянул с себя обрывки униформы. Демон сглотнул, осознав, что решение остаться на берегу было очень правильным. А ещё – что стоит подыскать малышу более подходящую одежду вместо этих почти что тряпок. Этому телу совершенно необходимо было другое обрамление. Демонёнок соскользнул в воду. Склонив голову к плечу, Нуб Сайбот с улыбкой наблюдал, как капельки воды сверкают на бледной коже. Очаровательное дитя. Определённо, других демонов к нему подпускать нельзя. Украдут или обидят. 

Прошло, должно быть, не меньше часа, прежде чем на колени к задумавшемуся демону плюхнулось что-то мокрое и довольное. Нуб Сайбот привычно укрыл демонёнка тьмой, чтобы не замёрз, погладил по щеке. Пропитанная магией вода пошла ему на пользу, исцелив оставшиеся раны и окончательно вернув живые краски. Теперь он точно не будет никому принадлежать. Ну разве что… Демон чуточку собственническим жестом приобнял его за плечи и осторожно поцеловал. Теперь Смоук мог сам решать свою судьбу. Хотя Нуб Сайбот прекрасно понимал, что демонёнок давно уже всё решил, и ему, на самом деле, не очень-то и нужно было подтверждение, но было так приятно касаться тёплых пахнущих земным дымом губ… 

Намного позже, расслабленно валяясь рядом и щурясь на огонь, эненра вдруг поинтересовался:

– А мы можем Тундру найти?

– Мы – нет. Для тебя это будет слишком опасно. Его душа привязана к кибернетическому телу, найти будет не так уж сложно, но тебе в такие места соваться пока нельзя, – демон вздохнул.– Я могу найти его и привести, если ты хочешь, но это может оказаться плохой затеей. Боюсь, после того, что я наговорил при последней нашей встрече, он меня ненавидит. 

– Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Даже если вас уже ничего не связывает, он мой друг. 

– Вот что ты со мной делаешь? – риторически вопросил демон, легонько щёлкая эненру по носу. – Выполню всё, что попросишь. Только ты должен будешь остаться здесь. Я защищу это место, и сюда никто не сунется. Обещаешь?

– Конечно, – Смоук кивнул и сложил руки на коленях, всем своим видом выражая готовность не сходить с места, пока не разрешат.

Ещё раз вздохнув и ласково поцеловав демонёнка в нос, Нуб Сайбот отправился добывать брата.

***  
Вернувшись спустя почти двое суток, он был весьма удивлён тем, что Смоук, кажется, действительно провёл это время, не двигаясь. Припомнив, что при жизни парнишка не проявлял склонности к медитации, демон даже почти испугался, но тут эненра сделал молниеносный выпад, и в вытянутой руке затрепыхалась схваченная за шкирку крыса-мутант. Радостно улыбнувшись, Смоук телепортировался к нему. Нуб Сайбот аккуратно сбросил с плеча тяжёлую ношу и протянул к нему руки для объятий. 

– Я соскучился, – доверительно прошептал демонёнок, прижимаясь к нему.

– Я тоже, – демон ласково погладил его по волосам и с беспокойством осмотрел, стараясь понять, не изменилось ли что-то за время его отсутствия.

Смоук вопросительно покосился в сторону потрёпанного киборга, совершенно не производящего впечатление живого.

– С ним всё в порядке. Ни за что не хотел идти – пришлось отключить и просто притащить сюда.

– А ему это не повредит?

– Конечно, нет. Правда, есть вероятность, что вместо нашего Тундры проснётся киборг-убийца. Поэтому тебе стоит переодеться.

Нуб Сайбот разобрал принесённую с собой сумку. Отложил в сторону небольшой ремонтный набор, достать который здесь стоило большого труда. Часть повреждений можно было убрать, просто столкнув киборга в воды магической лагуны, но над некоторыми придётся поработать вручную. 

Ему с большим трудом удалось преодолеть искушение одеть демонёнка в чёрную кожу, остановившись на практически земном варианте в виде светло-голубой туники и тёмных штанов. Позволив Смоуку переодеться самостоятельно, демон придирчиво оправил воротник туники, задержав ладони на его плечах. 

– Всё будет хорошо. Он ведь мой друг, – эненра успокаивающе улыбнулся, верно поняв, что именно его тревожит.

– Хорошо. Но я буду рядом на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Набрав код активации, демон вышел на улицу и прислонился к стене, закрыв глаза. Лучше будет, если они встретятся наедине. А ему ещё нужно подумать, что сказать брату. Нужно как-то… извиниться. 

По контуру посеревшей брони пробежала искра, киборг слабо пошевелился и с тихим стоном попытался приподняться. Смоук осторожно подхватил друга под локоть. Тундра вздрогнул всем телом, но ещё не проснувшаяся система помешала нанести удар по чужаку. Он медленно повернулся, светлые глаза мигнули в изумлении.

– Смоук? Но… я думал, она убила тебя! – киборг схватил друга за плечи, прижав к груди. – Ты жив…

Эненра застенчиво почесал нос. Врать не хотелось.

– Вообще-то… не совсем. Синдел нас убила. Я уже не человек, друг мой. Хотя, я им и не был.

– Но…

– Боюсь, что возвращение для нас невозможно. Но можно жить здесь. Вместе. 

– Вместе с кем? – подозрительно поинтересовался киборг.

– Тундра, ты мне веришь? 

Нуб Сайбот материализовался за спиной демонёнка, бережно обнял, надеясь, что брат поймёт всё правильно. Но взгляд младшего криоманта потух.

– Ты… с ним?

– Да, но… Всё не так, как ты думаешь. 

Киборг отшатнулся, дёрнулся прочь в желании убежать. Но потом всё-таки остановился. Медленно кивнул.

– Хорошо. Ты мой друг, Смоук, я верю тебе. Объясни. 

– Лучше я, – демон мягко отстранил эненру и вышел чуть вперёд. Тундра одновременно сделал шаг назад. – Когда мы встречались в последний раз, я соврал. Я не Би-Хан. Но у меня есть его память, его привычки и привязанности. Я по-прежнему могу быть твоим братом, Куай Лиенг. Я хочу этого.

– Не верю, – еле слышно пробормотал Тундра, отчаянно помотав головой. Потом метнулся назад, набрал какую-то комбинацию на ручной панели и телепортировался прочь из здания.

Нуб Сайбот придержал дёрнувшегося было следом демонёнка за плечо.

– Дай ему время всё осознать. Он не будет далеко уходить и всё равно вернётся. 

Вечерело. Местное подобие солнца не закатывалось, но температура падала до минимальной и небо становилось серым и неприветливым (хотя таковым оно было и днём). Смоук сидел перед возобновлённым костерком, прислушиваясь к тяжёлым шагам за стенкой. Пока ещё слабо, но юный демон начал чувствовать чужие эмоции. Сейчас Тундра уже поборол смятение и находился на пути к принятию решения.

– Ты уверен, что мне не стоит выйти и позвать его сюда?

– Нет, – Нуб Сайбот подбросил в огонь ещё хвороста. – Он должен решить сам. Не волнуйся, снаружи сейчас неуютно, так что долго думать братец не будет.

Киборг вошёл спустя пятнадцать минут, робко подсел к огню.

– Я тебя боюсь, – прямо заявил он демону. – Но… хочу верить. 

– Пока достаточно и этого, – тот спокойно кивнул и подтянул поближе ремонтный набор. – Остальное исправим по ходу.


End file.
